


[Podfic] Disconnect

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of osprey_archer's "Disconnect"</p><p>
  <i>Bucky had been treated like a thing for decades. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he’d learned to see other people that way.</i>
</p><p>Bucky's years as the Winter Soldier have stunted his empathy so badly that Steve's not sure Bucky is capable of emotional connection anymore. But Steve keeps trying anyway, and Bucky is happy to take advantage of that.</p><p>Naturally, metal arm porn results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310518) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[Disconnect mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGINW8yUVFzWHlwWm8/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked for permission to record this series, osprey_archer mentioned that someone else had already asked about making a podfic for it. I haven't seen any, so I decided to go ahead and start. I'm not sure about the etiquette in this situation, so if I'm royally screwing up, please let me know.


End file.
